Florida Flag
Hello? Hi, I needed some help with my plumbing. Your plumbing? I need a new ballcock and a new handle, on a commode here. Umm... I mostly do electrical. Well, you know, I've got a light switch that's out, as well. Alright, where are you at? Oh I'm in '['Hiater](?) I'm in Spring Hill, Florida Yeah. You ever drive about 45 minutes away? Yeah I do sometimes, um, you know, if it's worth it-um.. Oh it's worth it, this has to be done this weekend. I've got a big, big event here on Monday. Alright, well where are ya at? Hiater? I'm about 45 minutes northeast of ya guy. So, you'll come up, you'll fix my commode here and then you'll just scoot along. Sound good? Yeah, sounds good man. You want me to do it today? Oh I need it done yesterday, ''guy. ' Oh, OK. '''That's what you don't seem to understand here. I hear ya. ' I called and I called and I called and no one picked up or anything.' This is the first time I've seen this phone number call me. Well, open your eyes cause.. this thing's needin' repair. Big time. Oh, serious repair. So how long is it gonna take ya to get up'ere? Uh from Spring Hill...Just give me an address and I'll head that way. I sent you the address, guy. I texted it to you. Well..- Hey do ya got ballcocks in stock? (Laughter) (Echoed coughing) Or would you need me to buy one. I s'pose I gotta go buy it now, huh. (more fx) Yes or No? No, I don't. I don't have it. I just do electrical, man. Well OK, I mean you want me to come down and push ya 'round or what's it gonna take here? Well I'll tell you what's it gonna take is... I need an address. You haven't even texted me an address cause I don't have it.- What, ya LOSE it? Yeah you did. I bet ya lost it. No, I don't think I lost it. Because...this is the first I've heard from you, or anything. You're gonna be hearin' bells if you make me come down there and push ya 'round. (laughing) Who is this? I'm Vinnie, guy. Oh hey, what's up Vinnie? Just get in gear, guy. Hey dude, I'm -in- gear, bro. It's just that you need to tell me what the address is. You haven't given it to me. I don't know... I know a Vinnie but you're not the Vinnie I know. Ah, you're not gonna know what day it is when I'm done with ya. Really? If ya don't get the job done right. Believe that. Alright well. Check it out - I'm just not gonna deal with you then. You better call somebody else Hey I got a light that's flickering on and off, a switch that doesn't -do- anything at all when ya flick it. And I got a busted toilet here. What do you expect me to do? i know you're pissed off man. But ya know. You didn't call me. You haven't sent me an address. You're saying this, that and the other. And I have no idea if you're talking to the right guy because...a light flickering on and off? You want me to come 45 minutes north for that? You're not gonna have any idea what day it is once I'm done smacking ya 'rrround. (echoing fx) i don't know who's gonna smack me around bro, but you better be prepared to get smacked the fuck-shit back bro. Cause uh, I don't get smacked around bro. That's all there is to it. I got a frickin' chain I'm gonna swing around. Alright, good for you. You better hope that shit connects, cause I'm gonna disarm you, bro. You aren't gonna fuckin' like it when I disarm your ass. And then I got some angry customer coming at me with a chain and then all of a sudden he -doesn't- have a chain. I'm gonna end up breaking something and I'll tell you that straight up. I'm not gonna be a fucking.. fucking happy guy, bro. Get it done right, Charlie. 'sall I gotta say. Alright, well... Alright I'll leave now, dude, for $200. Well, hit the road! I mean, What're ya waitin' for? An address would be nice... I sent it to you 3 times on yer text reader. ''' No, you didn't. '''I'm on 907 Stewart Court. Yeah I don't have that. This is the first time I've talked to you. You're gonna be talkin' to the sidewalk when you're layin' on it. Really? Yeah when I'm laying on it, beating your face into it, That ain't gonna happen. You don't even know me bro. I swear to God dude, I've got a wild side. You aren't gonna like it. Ah, you're not gonna know which way is up, Charlie. Alright I'll just have my .38 in the car that'll come up with me. It'll be with me. Come up here. You're gonna see a flag of Florida, flying high in the air. ' OK, good. '''That's how I am. ' OK, well.. '''So you get up here, I don't wanna have to call you back and say "Oh, it's not done right." Alright? Hey, i get shit done the first time right everywhere I go, dude. I'm gonna knock ya down. End of story. OK, alright. Let's do it. Let's meet up somewhere so you can do what you say and knock me down. So let's just meet up, and then - fuck your sidework - I want you to show me, knock me down. I'll come to ''you. ''And I'll show ya how it's done right here in Florida. How's that for a good time? Alright, that fuckin' sounds good. Why don't you just fuckin' come to me then, brother. I got a flag of Florida. I'm gonna hang it on my car and I'm gonna drive down to ''you. ''How's that frickin' sound? OK, what it's about(?) I'm down. I'm game. Let's make this happen. I've got a frickin' 4 foot chain I'm gonna take to your chin. (laughing). Alright, you take that 4 foot chain...and then when you're disarmed and I'm holding the chain, I'm gonna wrap it around your neck and hang you like a fuckin' nigger from the tree. I'm gonna wrap ya up in my Flag of Florida and throw ya in the river. What'ya think? (laughing) You crazy ass motherfucker! I tell a man about a defective light switch, and you're telling me about this stuff - "Oh I never heard from ya," "Oh I don't know what you're talking about." I mean, what're ya doing? You workin' here or not? Alright well.. I'm gonna be working on your face, duude, if you don't tell me some truths. Check it out, you want me to send you a picture of my text messages? You're not on here dude. Nor do I have your number saved. Nor have I talked to you before. I'm gonna send ya a picture of my frickin' fist. In front of the Florida Flag. Flyin' real high. (laughing) You crazy ass mother fucker. Hey check it out, you can find out somebody to work on your switch, or something. You find out somebody that has a cock and ball joint, OK because, that's my suggestion to you. And if you want to arrange on you getting your ass whooped, then that's fine too. We can arrange that. You give me a call.